cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbined
'Orbined...' Orbined was a trooper in the Old Republic, She was the first girl trooper found. She was born well no one knows, all we know is she was born some time in the Old Republic. She had blue eyes and fought many battles. Now we shall begin from the start. 'Havoc Squad' Havoc Squad was a squad of troopers, they were the best of the best. They were being transported to Fort Garnik in Ord Mantell in a walker. "Ord Mantell was peacefull till the seps came" Captain Gearbox told his men. "Figures" frowned Orbined. Suddenly, A Seperatist missle hit the walker. The walker started smoking! "Every one out!" Gearbox yelled. Tarnis led Orbined and the rest of the men out. "Sir, the walker isn't working at all" said the pilot. "Hmm, Orbined will have to collect the missles so they cant destroy anything else, its a tricky mission" Gearbox told Orbined. "Yes sir!" Orbined said as she saluted Gearbox. Orbined walked down to the Drelliad Village. Orbined was wearing blue cadet gear, she finally reached the Drelliad Village. A few seps were guarding the first place where the missles were. Orbined secretly took cover and aimed at one of the seps, she shot it and it fell. The next sep noticed and began firing at Orbined. Orbined dodged every bullet and then shot the second sep. The third sep began firing at Orbined but Orbined destroyed it before. Orbined collected the seps credits and began collecting the first missles. Orbined collected them all and then looked at the second box of missles, it was guarded by only one sep. Orbined put the missles in her pack and took cover by a rock by the second box of missles. She aimed at the sep and sniped it. She walked over to the box and began collecting the second missles. She put the second missles in her pack. "Only one more to go" thought Orbined. Orbined looked over to the last box of missles and saw a Twi'lek Heavy Gunner with a reguler sep. Orbined took cover and sniped the Heavy Gunner but the Heavy Gunner still fought. Orbined tossed a Thermal Grenade on the heavy gunner and watched it blow up. The sep noticed and fired at Orbined. Orbined sniped the sep and it fell. Orbined collected the last missles then holo called Gearbox. "Nice work Orbined, but we need u to take out there missle cache now, its near where u are" Tarnis told Orbined. "Understood, sir" Orbined saulted. Orbined ended the call and then looked around."Hmm, where could a missle cache be?" thought Orbined. Orbined started to walk to the right corner of the base. She saw the missle cache, she ran over to it and shot it. Orbined holo called Gearbox, "Good work destroying the missle cache, I didnt have much success with getting the walker fixed, You should talk to Commander Tavus" Gearbox told Orbined. "I will, sir" Orbined said and she ended the call. Orbined began walking to the Republic Command Speeder. She took a speeder taxi to Fort Garnik and walked into the Republic Command Center. When she was about to walk into the Command Center she was interupted by a cadet named Private Farn. "Hello, solider, im Private Farn I just want to ask u why Havoc Squad is here on Ord Mantell" Farn asked Orbined. "Well, were here to stop the Seperatist from destroying Ord Mantell" Orbined told Farn. "Ah, sorry about the interuption, you many contiune" Farn said. Orbined walked into the command room."Good your here, I want u to meet the members of Havoc Squad, Wraith, Fuse, And Needles. Were searching for a bomb called ZR-57 Orbital Strike Bomb, We are focused on several spys but we need you to focus on one, the spys name is Bellis" Commander Tavus explained. "Where will I find Bellis?" asked Orbined. "You'll find her in Talloran Village, want you to meet Aric Jorgan" Tavus told Orbined. "My rank is Lieutenant, Ill be watching you on your gear cam, Ill be also giving u a lot of your missions" Jorgan told Orbined. "I also want to reward u this" Tavus said as he gave Orbined Hardened Plastifold Chestguard. Orbined put the chest guard on and then went outiside. Category:Female Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Member